Bella Teller: The Rough Riderz Enforcer
by ayarian88
Summary: Bella Teller. Daughter of JT and sister of Jax. Bella's been in Forks, Washington for the last year while her family in Charming deal with the Mayans. During her time in Forks, Bella's become the enforcer for an all-female club. Now after an incident, she's headed home. Nothing bad can happen, right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. So I was reading this one story, it was a SOA/Twilight crossover and I was bummed that it wasn't finished. So while I was reading, I got a similar idea about Bella being raped and then coming home, but there was more to Bella's rape than she originally let on. Here's my idea. I present to you… Bella Teller: The Rough Riderz Enforcer. Enjoy. Don't forget to read review and favorite.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

What if Bella wasn't a Swan but a Teller. She's Jax's twin sister. Charlie is her Uncle. He JT's younger brother. When Bella was 16, Gemma and Clay sent her to live with Charlie to get her away from the problems with the Mayans. Bella and Charlie's daughter Bridget joined the Rough Riderz motorcycle club just before they turned 17. Basically the Rough Riderz are the female SONS. Bella's family in Charming doesn't know that she's a member or the life that she's been leading in Forks. She also has a secret that she's been keep from her family.

Bella POV

It all started when I was sixteen, but really it started way before then. I'm the daughter of JT and Gemma Teller, twin sister to Jax Teller and the Princess of SAMCRO. I was 9 when my Dad wrecked his bike and he died in the hospital two days later. You see while normally this wouldn't be a big, it is to my family. See, my Dad and his two best friends started a motorcycle club in Charming, California (my hometown). There's a rival club in Oakland…the Mayans. After my Dad died, his best friend, Clay Morrow became the president of the club and less than a year later he married my mom. My mom is what's known as the Queen of the club.

Shortly after my 16th birthday, the club got into a war with the Mayans. Suddenly my Mom and Clay were worried about my safety. They decided to send me to Forks, Washington to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bridget. I guess they figured that I'd be safe there.

When I started school in Forks, I met this guy…. Edward Cullen. Real looker if you ask me. He's tall, he's got reddish-brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes that you've ever seen. At the time, I wasn't interested in dating anyone. I was in love with someone else… a SON, if you wanna know. I tried to brush off any advances that Edward threw at me. 8 months later, Bridget and I were at the beach when this girl, Alexis (but everyone calls her Lex) told us that she was the president of the Rough Riderz. She told me that she'd heard of my dad and offered her condolences even though it had been 7 years since he'd died. I told her that I appreciated it. She told us that she wanted us to join her club. At first, Bridget and I were unsure, but then Lex told us that they were the female version of the SONS. After that I didn't hesitate joining. I knew that no matter who my father was, I could never be a SON. It's just the way that it was. I was expected to become and Old Lady and that was it. Club first. It's always been that way.

When we joined the club, Lex started giving us simple missions. Mostly stakeouts of the people that we were tracking down. Within 6 months, we'd earned the reputation of being the assassin club. People were hiring us to take people "out". I became Lex's enforcer, once she saw my fighting skills and my shooting abilities. She said that she wasn't surprised since my family was SAMCRO.

Just after my 17th birthday, Lex got information about the Italian Mafia being in Seattle. She gave me the case and told me that it was all mine. Bridget became our "tech guy". She's extremely gifted when it comes to computers. Bridget and I decided to get our GED's since we were doing so much work for the club. We got a small apartment together and moved out of Charlie's. We knew that with our connection to the club that we couldn't keep staying with him. Bridget and I did a couple of stakeouts and found that Edward Cullen was somehow connected to the Italian Mafia. We were sure how, but he was.

When we took the information back to Lex, she was concerned. She'd heard things. She'd heard that they had strength that was beyond normal. It wasn't until I ended up in the hospital that she got concerned.

That's where I am now. In the hospital. Two fractured ribs, a broken rib, bruises and I was raped. The rape was purely out of spite. They weren't even trying to hurt me. They were trying to hurt the club. I had just woken up from a nap when I noticed, Lex sitting in the corner. "What? Say it." I said.

"I think that you need to get out of Forks for a while." Lex said.

"Lex, I'm not going." I told her.

"How's longs it been, Bells? 6 months, a year? You need to get Clay on the idea that you've been hurt. We need the SONS on this, and I don't think that he's just going to willingly offer his help, let alone ask another charter to do the same." Lex said.

I laid my head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Your right. Clay's not going to willingly offer his help." I said looking back up at her.

"So…"

"I guess I'm going home." I said.

After getting released from the hospital, I headed to my apartment and packed what I could. Bridget hated that I was leaving but she also knew how important it was that I left. I wasn't taking my bike. It'd be too obvious. I had to take my car. I grabbed my kutte, duffel, laptop bag and I got in my car and left.

I knew that with going home, I was going to have to tell Mom, Clay and Jax what I had been up to for the last year, even though I didn't want to. I had a feeling that once I told them that they would look at me differently.

There was nothing that I could do about it now. I was headed to Charming, my family, SAMCRO and the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gemma POV

I was working in the office. I had been thinking about Bella. Her and Jackson's 18th birthday was coming up and I really wanted her home for it. It had been a little over a year since she had been home last. I was finishing up a parts order when I saw a blue mustang pull into the parking lot and park next to my caddy. I stepped out of the office. When the driver of the car stepped out, I couldn't believe my eyes. "Bella?" I said, walking toward her.

She was wearing black leather pants, a white tank top and black boots. I recognized this outfit…hell I created the outfit. "Hey Ma." She said.

Something was different. I couldn't tell what it was, but something was definitely different. I hugged my daughter and I felt her tense. I pulled back. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Umm…not exactly. I need to talk to you and Clay." She said.

"Well, come on. Let's go find him." I said and led her over to the clubhouse. When we walked in the guys were sitting around drinking. "Look who I found in the parking lot." I said.

Bella POV

Everyone turned and looked at me. "Bells?" My brother jumped up from his bar stool and ran over to me and hugged me, spinning me around.

"Hey Jax." I said when he put me down.

He took a step back and looked at me. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's with the outfit?" He asked me.

"I changed in Forks, I'm not the same kid that I was." I said, frowning a little.

Clay walked over and hugged me as well. "You home for good?" He asked.

"For the foreseeable future at least." I told him and he nodded.

"You in trouble?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I need to talk to you and Mom…alone." I said.

He nodded and led me and Mom to the chapel. Once we were inside, he shut the door and we sat at the table. "What's up, pumpkin? You look kind of nervous." Clay said, using my childhood nickname.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled my cigarettes and lighter out and lit one. "I'm personally not in any trouble, but I do have a problem." I said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"Not long after I got to Forks, I met this guy. He was one of those that not only looked good, but he said all the right things. I tried to tell him that I wasn't interested in dating. He didn't seem to take the hint. About a month later, he started stalking me. It got to the point that Bridget and I ended up getting our GED and we got a job a bar, so we moved to the outskirts of Forks. A few weeks ago, he found me. I was closing up the bar. He cornered me… well he and his friends did." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Bells, what happened?" Clay asked, and I could see that Mom was worried.

"He and his friends raped me." I said.

Clay sat back in his chair and ran his hand over his face. He looked up and stared at me for a minute. "Bells, I'm not promising anything, but you know that every one of those guys out there loves you and would die for you." Clay said.

"I know. I'm not expecting anything but I just… I needed to feel safe." I said.

Clay nodded. "I know. I'll bring it up in church." He said standing up. "Come on, let's get a drink." He said. We walked back into the bar room and to the bar. "Prospect, beers all around." Clay said.

The prospect handed out beers and everyone went back to their conversations. I was sitting at the bar, alone, when suddenly I felt him. He leaned over. "Bells." He said.

I turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. "Hi." I said, taking a drink of my beer.

"You couldn't have called and told me that you were coming home." He said.

"I couldn't." I said.

 _This is bound to be bad._ "You couldn't." He said, standing up a little. I shook my head. "Why?"

"It's complicated." I told him.

"How's it complicated? All you had to do was pick up the phone." He said, causing everyone to look at us.

"Hap, please." I begged.

Ma, Clay and Jax walked over and stared at us. "What the hell is going on over here?" Jax asked.

We didn't say anything. We just stared at each other. It was the first time that we'd been in the same room together in 6 months. "Okay enough with the silent bullshit." Ma said.

I quickly whipped my head around to face everyone. "Well tough shit Ma. I just needed a moment with my old man." I said as I continued to glare at my mother.

"Old man! Since when?" Jax asked slightly confused.

"Jesus Jax, we have been together since a year before you and Clay decided to ship me off for my own good. Hell even Happy agreed with you, thinking that I'd be safe. Which by the way, I wasn't! Since I arrived in that backwater town of Forks, I have been stalked by a family of weirdos, harassed, beaten and raped." I yelled.

"Excuse me!" Hap yelled. He glared at me. "We need to talk…Now!" Hap said, grabbing my hand and leading me to his dorm.

Once we were inside and Hap had closed the door he turned and looked at me. _Well at least the glare is gone._ He put his hands around my face and kissed me. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I have 2 fractured ribs and a broken one and some bruising." I told him.

"Let me see." He said. I pulled the top of my pants down a little and showed him the bruising on my hip. Then I lifted my shirt showing him the bruising around my ribs. Finally I turned around and showed him the bruising on my back. "Damnit Bells." He said. I frowned. "You should have called me."

"I know." I said.

I walked into his arms and just let him hold me. It felt so good to have him just hold me. After what seemed like hours, we walked back out to the bar room to face the wrath of my mother… and possibly my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

When we walked back into the bar room, everyone was staring at us. Hap looked down at me and nodded. "I want you to go with Gemma to the hospital, okay?" Hap said to me. I went to protest, but he shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay." I said.

"Okay that's settled. You lot, church now." Clay said ushering the guys into chapel.

Hap leaned down and kissed my cheek. I stood beside my mom and watched Happy walk to the chapel. "Come on baby girl, let's go get you checked out." Ma said.

I nodded. "Yeah okay." I said as Ma led me out of the clubhouse and helped me climb into her caddy.

Happy POV

I hated to leave Bella so soon after she got home but I needed to sit down with Clay and the guys and figure out where to go from here. I needed to find out how Clay wanted to handle this. When we walked into the chapel, we all took our seats. "Now, I'm not going to get into the fact that you inked my step-daughter without even telling me that you were with her. At this point it doesn't really matter. What matters now is how we deal with the fucker that hurt her." Clay said, and I nodded.

"I say we bury him." Jax said. "No body and I mean no body hurts my sister."

"Agreed." I said.

"So how do we handle it?" Tig asked.

"I say we reach out to Tacoma and see if they can track this guy and his friends down. Get the scoop on them." I said.

"That might could work. Have Tacoma do the investigative work." Clay said. I nodded. "It's definitely an idea. I'll reach out. Till then…" Clay said glaring at me. "You keep her safe." Clay says to me.

"Promise." I said. Clay bangs his gavel ending church. Everyone gets up and starts to leave. I don't move from my chair and neither does Clay.

"Close the door." Clay says as Jax is about to walk out. Jax nods, closing the door behind him. "You should have told me." Clay says.

"I know, and we wanted to. Bells thought that if we did that you might change your mind about sending her away. She knew that you were sending her away for her protection." I tell him. "I'm starting to think now that we should have just sent her to Tacoma. Kozik would have kept an eye on her."

"Your right about that." Clay says. Clay lets out a sigh and rubs his hand across his face. "What's done is done. There's no changing that. All we can do now is make sure that they pay for what they did to her." I nodded. "Go on get outta here. I'm sure you wanna go check on her."

"Thanks." I said getting up from the reaper table and making my way outside.

When I get out to the parking lot, Jax is sitting on his bike. "You ready to roll out?" He asked me.

"Yeah. One thing first. We good?" I asked him.

"As long as you protect my sister and don't hurt her… we're good." Jax says.

Bella POV

When we got to the hospital, Ma got me signed in and then she walked with me back to the room that they stuck me in. The nurse handed me a hospital gown and told me to put it on. She stepped outside while I changed. I looked at my mom and saw that she was frowning. "You okay, Ma?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just hate that somebody hurt you baby that's all." Ma said. She helped me climb into the hospital bed. "Are you happy?" She asked me and I looked at her confused. "With Happy I mean."

I nod. "Yeah, Ma. I mean we've been apart for a year. But before I left, we were really happy." I told her.

Ma nodded. "We just gotta get you healed." Ma said with a small smile.

"Hey Ma," I said, causing her to cock her head at me, "I want to say thanks for not completely ripping my head off about not telling you about me and Hap."

Ma sat on the edge of the bed and puts her hand on my knee, "Baby, I wouldn't be able to stop you even if I tried. Your just like your dad and Jax. When you set your mind to something, there's no stopping you."

"Damn straight." I said. After about ten minutes a nurse came in to tell me that they were taking me for x-rays so that they could see how bad my ribs were.

Happy POV

When Jax and I got to the hospital, we went in search of Bella's room. When we found the room, the only person we found was Gemma. "They took her for x-rays." Gemma said and we both nodded. Jax and I sat in the chairs on the other side of the room and waited for Bells to come back.

We sat there for about 20 minutes before they came back. When they came in, Gemma helped Bells back into bed. "The doctor should be in shortly. I'm gonna go see if I can rush your labs." The nurse told Bells walking out. Jax followed her.

Gemma walked over and kissed the top of Bells' head. "I'm gonna go call Clay and give him an update and get some coffee." Gemma said walking out, shutting the door behind her.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed so that Bells could curl into my side. "I missed you." Bells said.

"I missed you too. I wished that you would have called me when the stalking started. I would have been there." I told her.

She entwined our fingers. "I know, but I knew that you were handling shit down here and that you needed to be available for the club." She said.

I kissed the top of her head. She was a true old lady…putting the club first. "I get that, and I appreciate it…but it's my job to protect you." I tell her.

"I'll be fine once my ribs heal and I can get in the ring and work off this tension." Bells said.

I couldn't help but smile. "That's my girl." I said. She tilted her head up and I leaned mine down and kissed her.

We sat like this for about another ten minutes when the doctor came in. "What's the verdict, doc?" Bells asked.

Bella POV

"Well, you have two fractured ribs and a broken one. There's not much that we can do for that. On another note, your mother mentioned that you were raped, is that correct?" The doctor asked. At the mention of rape, I felt Hap tense beside me.

"Yeah that's right." I said.

"Okay well, we're going to need to do a rape kit and start you on a course of antibiotics as a precaution."

"Do you think that she needs the antibiotics?" Hap asked. I knew that he was just as worried.

"It's hard to tell. Any time we have a rape victim we always prescribe a course of antibiotics just in case." The doctor says and I nod. "So I'll just send the nurse back in to do the rape kit while I get your prescription and discharge papers ready. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, I'll also write you a prescription for some pain meds as well." The doctor said as he headed towards the door.

"Thank you." I said as the doctor walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I'm gonna go find Gemma." Hap said and I nodded.

Jax POV

I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that somebody had hurt my sister. I was sitting in the waiting room waiting on everyone when I saw Hap walk in. "How's she doing?" I asked him.

He sat down beside me and ran his hand over his face. "Okay, considering. Doc's ordering a rape kit. He's putting her on antibiotics and pain meds." Hap said. _Damn._ "Why would someone want to hurt her? Bells is one of the sweetest girls around."

I shook my head. "I don't know man. I promise you though, we're gonna make him pay." I told him. Bells was my sister and I would protect her with my life just like I would. But now it was Hap's job to protect her.

"I shouldn't have let her go up there. I should've made sure that Tacoma was looking after her." Hap said.

"There's no way that you could have known that this was going to happen." I said.

"I know. Your right. I just feel like if she had been at Tacoma that this wouldn't have happened." Hap said.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna make this right." I said and he nodded.

Half an hour later, Ma, and Bells came walking into the waiting room. "We can go now." Bells said.

"Let's head back. Clay sent the prospects to get pizza and beer." Ma said and I nodded.

I walked over to Bells and pulled her into a hug. "I'm okay, Jackson." She said.

I pulled back. "I know. I don't want to think about if you weren't." I said.

"It's all healing at this point." Bells said. "That and the fact that I really wanna kick the crap out of someone." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's the Bells that we all know and love." I said to my sister.

Bella POV

When we got back to the clubhouse, Hap and I stayed outside for a minute before going in. "You okay?" He asked me.

"I am. I just wanted a minute with you before going in." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Well, I'm all yours." He said, when I pulled back.

"I know that you're planning something." I said. "And when you find him…I want a shot."

Hap raised an eyebrow at me. "Bells, I love the fact that your just as crazy as I am, but I'm not letting him back near you." Hap said.

"Hap, he hurt me. He and his backwater family hurt me. Don't you think that I deserve that closure?" I asked him.

"She's right you know." Hap and I turned and saw Clay leaning against the building. Hap glared at him. "Hear me out. You taught Bells to fight, you taught her how to shoot. In a crazy way, you've turned her into the female you. If it was any of us, we would serve our own justice and she knows that. She just wants the chance to find her own closure." Clay said.

Hap looked down at me. "I'll think about it." Hap said. "I need a drink." He said walking into the clubhouse.

I walked over and hugged Clay. "Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome pumpkin. This is hurting him as much as it is you. I can see it in his eyes."

"I know. I'm just ready for it to go away." I said to Clay.

"Give it time. Does he know?" Clay asked me. I looked at him confused. "About the time you spent with Alexis."

"How did you?" I asked.

"She called when she'd heard that you left Forks." Clay said.

"I haven't told him yet. Alexis wants to handle this internally just as I'm sure you do." I said.

"I do. Alexis and her crew will be here in 2 days. You need to tell him." Clay said.

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night, Hap was playing darts with Chibs. He was about four sheets to the wind. I took this as an opportunity to call Lex and check in. I grabbed a beer from the bar and walked outside. I lit a cigarette before I called her. "Hello." She said when she answered her phone.

"Hey." I said.

"What the fuck? I've been worried." Alexis said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I got here and had to handle things. Did you find anything out?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Bridget's been watching the house with La Push. They pretty much haven't left the house." She said.

"Okay so where does that leave us?" I asked.

"I'm headed to you to talk to Clay and see if they'll join us. Misty's bringing the van with your bike. Is your kutte in the car?" She said.

"Yeah, I have it with me. I haven't told Hap yet, but I will before you get here. Which will be when?"

"Late tomorrow night. We're stopping in Nevada to rest early morning." Lex said.

"All right. And your bringing the files?" I asked.

"Yep. There in the van."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." I said and hung up.

I closed my phone and stuck it in my pocket. "What the hell is going on?" I turned and saw Hap glaring at me.

"I can explain." I said.

He walked over with his arms crossed and stood in front of me. "You better." He said.

"I'm a member of the Rough Riderz." I said. His glare got darker. "A few weeks after I got to Forks, this girl approached me and said that she knew Clay. She said that she was the President of the Rough Riderz. Basically, their the female version of the SONS. She said that they had been keeping an eye on this strange guy and his friends that just randomly popped up in Washington. She asked me if I'd be willing to help. I agreed, because I was pissed about being away from you and I hoped that it would help me channel some of my anger." I said and his glare softened. "It started off as a covert mission. I posed as a high school student and got the youngest son to notice me." I said and he nodded. "Eventually, I found out that I was good at it. I'm basically you, if you think about it. Anyway, Lex got word that people were going missing in Seattle, so she sent me up there to check it out. It was all fine and dandy, and then he saw me. He blew my cover. That's when they cornered me and raped me." I told Hap.

"Bells! Are you seriously telling me you joined Rough Riderz and became their enforcer?" He asked me. The only thing that I could do was nod. He ran his hand over his face. "I don't like this." He said.

"I know. Anyway, they're on their way here. Lex is hoping that she can get SAMCRO and Tacoma to join us and take them down. Babe, their strong. Like ridiculously strong." I said.

Hap grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of the table. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hell, you know I can't stay mad at you. Especially for something that I do myself." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and besides it's kinda hot." He said, leaning down to kiss me. "My big bad biker chick." He said.

"Dude…that's my sister." I turned as saw Jax leaning against the door.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him.

"Long enough. Clay figured you were talking to him. Yes, I know. And I should kick your ass for it. He said get your damn Kutte and get to the table. He wants to know everything." Jax said and I nodded.

I walked over to my car and grabbed my kutte and my duffel out of the back seat. I walked into the clubhouse and to Hap's room. I sat my bag on the bed and put my kutte on. I reached into my duffel and grabbed the file folder that I had in there. I reached into the side pocket of my bag and grabbed my Glock. I never went anywhere without it. I walked back out to the bar room and suddenly my mother was glaring at me. "Tell me you didn't?" She asked me.

"Not now Ma." I said, then I turned to Clay. "You ready?" I asked him.

"After you." He said pointing to the Chapel.

I walked into the room. I sat the file folder on the table as Clay walked around me and sat at the head of the table. I lit a cigarette before sitting down and sliding the folder to him. "Everything you need is in that folder. I talked to Lex. We need you and Tacoma with us on this." I said as Clay opened the folder. "Basically I'm the enforcer for Rough Riderz." I said, going into the same explanation that I had given Hap. "Clay, I don't know what it is, but these guys are super strong. And with my ribs the way they are at the moment, I need help." I tell him.

He sits back and runs his hand over his face. "You know, I should be furious about the deception of your visit. I'll put it to a vote and call Tacoma with the same request." He said and I nodded. "You know your Mom's not gonna like this." He said.

I finished my cigarette and put it out. "I know." I said.

When Clay and I walked out of the Chapel, I found Hap and Jax standing with Ma. "Have you lost your mind?" Ma asked me, looking at my kutte.

"Look Ma, I'm tired, in pain and really don't feel like re-telling the last year of my life. Clay can answer any questions that you have. If you still have questions tomorrow, we can talk." I told my mom and she nodded. "I'm ready to go home. I have to wrap my ribs in the morning and get back to training." I said. I turned to Hap. "Let's go home." I said.

Hap nodded and led me out of the clubhouse. I told him that I'd meet him at the apartment that we'd gotten just before I left for Forks. I needed to stop and get smokes. He nodded. I watched him walk over to his bike and pull out of the parking lot before I headed to my car. When I got in my car, I called Bridget on my drive. She answered on the first ring. "Hey chick. You good?" She asked me.

"Fractured a couple ribs, broke one and got some bruises. I'll live. How's the stake out?" I said.

"Boring as shit. There's a couple new players. I'll email you what I have." Bridget said.

"Sounds good. Lex will be here tomorrow night." I told her.

"How'd your family take the news?" She asked me.

"Not too good." I said, pulling into the gas station. "Hang on." I said. I walked in and told the cashier what kind of smokes I needed and paid for them. When I got back in my car, I continued my conversation. "Old man, was pissed at first. Then he realized that I'm basically Lex's enforcer. Then he had this proud look on his face."

"Well from what you've told me about him, he should be proud. You're pretty badass." She said.

"Aww thanks." I said, pulling into the apartment complex a few minutes later. "Email me what you have. I'm ready to finish this." I said hanging up.

When I walked into the apartment, Hap was sitting on the couch with a beer. I took my kutte off and hung it up by the door next to his. I'd grabbed my computer bag out of my car and brought it in with me. I sat it on the kitchen table. I grabbed a beer and sat beside him on the couch. "Go ahead say it." I said.

"Bells, I love you, you know I do, but do you really think that jumping right back in is the best decision?" Hap asked me.

"Hap, I love you too. This isn't the worst injury that I've had in the last year. This is mild compared to that. Like I told Clay. There's something about these guys. There stronger than I've ever seen." I told him. I turned and looked at him. "I need your help on this." I told him.

"I'll do what I can." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

The next morning, I'm woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I reach over to the bedside table and grab it. I answer it without opening my eyes. "This better be important." I said.

"Bells, we got a problem." I heard Bridget say.

I sit up. "What kind of problem?" I asked.

"La Push has been helping me with the stake-out. Well, this morning Michelle took over while I went on a coffee run. I wasn't gone five minutes. When I got back, Sam and Jacob were pulling me away. They got her. Completely slaughtered her." Bridget said.

"Fuck." I yelled, causing Hap to wake up and sit straight up.

"What happened?" Hap asked.

I got out of bed and went to the living room pulling out my laptop. "Are you safe now?" I asked her.

"I'm working on it. Sam's putting me in one of their safe houses." Bridget said.

"No. Go to the Tacoma clubhouse. I'll have Clay call and tell them to expect you." I told her.

"Alright." Bridget said and hung up.

I looked for Clay's number and called him. "Yeah." He said when he answered half-asleep.

"I need a favor." I said.

"Bells? What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I need you to call Tacoma and ask them to provide a safe haven for a member of Rough Riderz." I told him, turning my computer on. While I waited for it to power up, I went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long day.

"What happened?" Clay asked me.

"We had one of our members doing a stake out on the house. Well her relief this morning was watching the house while she went on a coffee run. Anyway, when Bridget got back she found Michelle completely slaughtered." I tell Clay.

"I'll make the call. Where's Alexis?" He asked.

"Should be in Nevada." I say.

"Alright. Tell Hap I'm calling Church at 11. I want you there too." Clay said.

"Will do." I said and hung up. When I turned around, Hap was standing there staring at me. I walked over and kissed him. "Sorry I woke you up." I said.

"It's ok. What happened?" He asked me.

We walked over to the table so that I could pull up, the email from Bridget. "One of the girls was slaughtered this morning." I tell him.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nod. "Yeah, she was one of the new girls, so I didn't know her that well. Clay's trying to get Tacoma to provide safe haven for Bridget. I gotta get her out of Forks until we figure out a plan. Lex had left Bridget and Michelle there so that they could watch each other's backs, plus they had La Push to help them if things got bad. Turns out it was a bad call." I said, pulling up my email and looking for the one from Bridget. When I pulled it up, Hap looked over my shoulder.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Her name's Jane. She's one of the higher ups in an Italian Mafia. We have reason to believe that this guy and his friends are part of it." I tell him.

"So what's the plan?"

"Not sure yet." I said. "Clay called Church at 11. We should get moving." I said.

Edward POV

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN FORKS…**

I was washing up, when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Jane and Alec standing there. "Did you find her?" Jane asked me.

"Not yet. I'm working on it though." I said, picking up a towel and drying my hands.

Jane stepped closer to me. She ran a finger along my cheek. "Edward, didn't I tell you that I wanted her?" Jane asked me.

"You did and I'm trying to find her. I didn't think that she would leave Forks. I just thought that she would hide." I said.

The next thing I know she scratches my face deep with her long nails. "You need to find her…like now." Jane said.

Bella POV

After getting dressed, Hap and I headed to the Clubhouse. When we walked in, everyone was waiting. Clay ushered everyone into the Chapel. Tig offered me his seat next to Clay. "Alright. Church is a little different today. Most of you don't know this, but I'm sure that you've noticed Bella's kutte. She's a member of the Rough Riderz. The guy that raped her is believed to be part of the Italian Mafia. Bells, you wanna take it?" Clay said.

I had my laptop set up along with the file folder that I'd given Clay last night. "All right, so, the guy's name is Edward Cullen. Their low in the Mafia." I said. I passed a picture of Edward around. "My mission was to pose as a high school student and get close to him. See if I could get close enough to him and his friends to get information. Their posing as a family." I told them. I passed another picture around. "This…is Alice Cullen. She's believed to be not only their tech, but she also handles their intel. She's married to Jasper." I said passing a third picture around. "Jasper is their interrogator. He's powerful." I said. I turned my laptop around. "This… is Jane. She's one of the higher ups. The night that Edward and I got into it and he raped me, I saw her standing on a rooftop. I have reason to believe that she's in town recruiting." I said and everyone nodded. "This morning, we had two members doing a stakeout on their house. They had the back up of La Push if they needed it. My right hand, Bridget, had gone for a coffee run. She wasn't gone five minutes. When she got back, she found that Michelle had been slaughtered." I said and everyone started shaking their heads. "She's currently enroute to Tacoma for safe haven till the rest of us can get back up there." I said.

"Alright thanks. Step out." Clay said and I nodded. I grabbed my laptop and stepped out to the bar. I sat at the bar and one of the prospects brought me a cup of coffee. I was sitting there looking through the pictures on my laptop when out of the corner of eye I saw Ma standing there.

"Why?" She asked me. She walked over and sat beside me.

"Because, I was angry and fighting all the time. Lex needed help. I wasn't worried and neither should you. I can hold my own, Ma you know that." I said and she nodded.

"I just don't like seeing you hurt." She said.

"I know. I just couldn't tell you everything until I'd talked to Lex, but she had already talked to Clay and decided that she was coming here so I didn't have a choice but to tell everyone." I said. Ma nodded. My phone started vibrating on the bar. I picked it up and saw that it was Kozik calling me. I answered it. "Yeah." I said, lighting a cigarette.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know that Bridget's here." He said. I had introduced him to Bridget when we had gone to a party. One of the rare times that I'd been able to see Hap. Hap just hadn't known the full story of how we knew each other and what we did.

"Okay good. Let me talk to her." I said.

I heard him mumble something and then I heard Bridget's voice. "Hello." She said.

"Hey your safe?" I asked.

"Yeah. Smashed the phone before I ever got out of Forks." Bridget said.

"Okay good. I'm looking at the photos." I told her.

"How's it look?" She asked.

I looked at the photo of the warehouse where Bridget and I believed that Jane was hiding out. "It looks like there might be a way in from the back. We'd need blueprints though." I said.

"I'll see what I can find." She said.

"Let me know." I said and hung up. I turned back to Ma and she had a shocked look on her face. Neither of us said anything. Just then we heard the Chapel doors open. Ma and I turned around to look. We saw the guys walking toward us. Clay and Jax stopped in front of us, Hap coming to my side.

"We're in." Clay said.

I nodded. "Good. What about Tacoma?" I asked. Clay nodded. "Awesome. That gives us the man power. Everyone needs to be training. These guys are incredibly strong." I turned and wrote down the address to the warehouse. I turned back to Clay and handed him the piece of paper. "I need blueprints for this address."

Clay held the paper up. "Juice!" Clay yelled and Juice appeared by his side. Clay handed him the paper. "Blueprints, ASAP." Clay said.

"You got it." Juice said running off.

I closed my computer and headed towards Hap's room. I needed to wrap my ribs and train. I was standing in the bathroom wrapping my ribs when I noticed Hap standing in the doorway. "You need help?" He asked.

"Need? No. Would I like some help? Yes." I said. Hap walked over and helped me wrap them. "How you doing with everything?" I asked him.

"I'm good. I just worry about you." He said.

"I know. I'm okay though. Just gotta get back to training. I need to be ready for when we get up there." I said.

"When's that gonna be?" Hap asked.

"I don't know. I gotta talk to Lex when she gets here. I'll know more after that." I said and he nodded. Once he finished wrapping my ribs, I was ready to train. I headed out to the ring. When I got outside, I saw Half-sack sitting on the picnic table.

"Clay thought that you could use somebody to train with." Half-Sack said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I said, as I finished wrapping my hands. "Just so you know, I don't train with gloves. Can't use 'em in the real world why train with them." I told him.

"Makes sense." He said, climbing into the ring.

Jax POV

Clay and I walked outside and saw Bells in the ring with Half-Sack training. "Think she's still good?" I asked him.

"Guess we're about to find out." Clay said and I nodded.

We walked over and sat on the table. It didn't take long until we started to see that Bells was pretty badass. She was holding her own. A few minutes later, Hap walked over and joined us. "You know, I taught her everything that she knows." Hap said, right as Bells knocked Sack on his ass.

She looked up at us and smiled. "Keep telling yourself that Old Man." She said.

"That's badass." I said, getting up and started to head over to the garage.

Bells climbed out of the ring and walked over to us. "Don't underestimate me. I could knock you on your ass, Jackson."

I glared at her. "Don't first name me…Isabella." I said. She glared.

"Asshole." She said.

"Bitch." I said. Everyone was staring at us. We started laughing.

"I should shower and check in with everyone." She said walking into the clubhouse, Hap following her.

Bella POV

Walking into Hap's room, I heard the door close. I turned around and I was staring into Hap's eyes. "What?" I said.

He walked closer to me, putting his hands on my hip and pulling me to him. "You know, that was kinda hot out there." He said.

I smiled at him. "I could knock you on your ass too." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." He said, smirking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! So, last night my 5 year old daughter ended up getting her first migraine. I feel so bad for her. I get them a lot too. Any way, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Edward POV

Jane was harassing me about finding Bella. I knew that there was one person in Forks that might know where I could find her. I headed over to Charlie's house. I knocked on the door. "Edward, what can I do for you?" Charlie asked me.

"Hi, Chief Swan, I was wondering if Bella was here." I said.

"No, she and Bridget got an apartment a while back. Bridget called last night and said that they were taking a trip to see Bella's family." Charlie said.

"Where would that be? I really need to talk to her." I said, hoping that I could get the information that I really needed.

"Charming, California. Teller-Morrow Auto." Charlie said, walking inside and shutting the door in my face.

Charming? Never heard of it. As I got into my car, I called Alice. "Did you find her?" She asked me when she answered.

"No but I got a lead. I'm heading California. Get me all the information you can about Teller-Morrow Auto in Charming." I told her.

"You got it. I'll get back to you." She said and hung up.

"Charming?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. We got a long drive." I said.

Bella POV

After a heated round with Hap and a shower, I found myself sitting at the bar calling Lex. "Yeah." She said.

"Hey just checking in." I said.

"Bells, hey. We're good. We should be there in about two hours. Have you heard from Bridget. I can't get her." Lex said.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything when you get here, but she's fine." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They slaughtered Michelle. I had Bridget go to Tacoma." I said.

I heard Lex sigh. "Okay. We're leaving now." She said and hung up.

I closed my phone and sat it on the bar next to my laptop. I was looking at the pictures again, when I noticed something. I picked up my phone and called Bridget. "Hey what's up?" She asked me.

"Hey so I'm looking at the photos again. There's another person on the roof." I tell her.

"I only saw Jane." Bridget said.

"Look at it again. Zoom in on the roof top. There's a guy up there with her." I said.

"I'll take a look at it. When's Lex getting there?" Bridget said.

"2 hours. Then we'll meet with Clay and Jax." I said.

"Alright. Let me know when you have a plan."

"Absolutely." I said and hung up.

"What's that?" I turned and looked to see Clay standing beside me.

"It's the warehouse that we were investigating." I said.

He nodded. "Why don't you set up in the chapel. That way you don't have keep moving your stuff." Clay said.

"Really?" He nodded. "That would be great." I said grabbing my stuff and moving it to the chapel, sitting it on the reaper table. "Thanks." I said, turning back to Clay.

He smiles at me. "Your dad would be proud of you, you know?" Clay says.

"You think so?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I remember when you were born. He held you in the hospital," Clay said leaning against the doorframe. "He looked down at you and he said, 'she's meant for greatness.' then he looked up at me and he told me that you were going to great things."

"I never knew that." I said.

"How would you? You and Jax were just kids…it's something that you wouldn't have understood." Clay said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I said. He nodded and walked out. An hour and a half later, I walked outside and sat on the picnic table to wait for Lex. They would be riding up any second.

"You nervous?" I looked over and saw Hap standing beside me. I guess I zoned out and didn't notice him walk outside.

"A little. I'm just ready for all of this to be over." I said.

"What happens when it is?" He asked me.

"I don't know, Hap." I said.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked me.

"Yes and no." I said. I knew that admitting this was going to cause a fight, but it was the truth.

"Yes and no?" He asked. I nodded. "Bells. You going to Forks wasn't supposed to be a permanent thing."

"I know. It's hard to explain, but I Hap, I'm good at what I do. Just like you are." I said, lighting a cigarette.

He walked over standing in front of me. He pulled me to the edge of the table. "Babe, I know that your good at what you do. I just want you home for good." He said.

"I know, and I want that too, but at the same time I have a job to do. What if you transfer back to Tacoma?" I said.

He glared at me. Then we heard the bikes. "We'll talk about this later." He said and I nodded.

I watched as the bikes pulled in and parked. I walked over to Lex as she was getting off her bike. I hugged her. "You made good time." I told her.

"We did. So what happened with Bridget and Michelle?" She asked me.

"I'm not 100% sure, but Bridget called me and said that she went for a coffee run and when she got back Sam and Jacob were pulling her away from the scene. Sam was going to put her in one of their safe houses, but I thought it'd be best to get her out of Forks." I tell Lex.

She nods. "Good call." She said.

"Let's head in. Clay's waiting for us." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Alright here's chapter 7. Had a little trouble getting this chapter down. Had to figure out where I wanted it to go. Hope you enjoy! Read Review and favorite. Please.

Chapter 7

Bella POV

When Lex and I walked into the clubhouse, All the guys were standing at the bar. Ma was on one side of Clay and Jax was on the other. "Clay, this is Lex. Lex, this is Clay." I started pointing around to all of the guys. "That's my brother Jax, Juice, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Hap, Piney and Opie." I said introducing the guys.

"It's nice to meet you all. Bells has said nothing but nice things about all of you." Lex said.

"It's nice to finally put a name to the face." Clay said. Lex nodded. "Right then, this way." He said leading Lex to the chapel. Jax and I followed.

When we walked into the chapel, Clay and Jax took their seats and Lex sat next to Clay, and me beside her. "Alright give me the run down." Lex said.

I slid my laptop over and placed it in front of her. I pulled up the picture of Jane. "This Jane. Through what Bridget and I have found she's one of the higher ups. Her right hand is Alec. We haven't been able to get facial recognition," I said, going to the next picture which was of the warehouse. "But we believe that that was who was on the rooftop with Jane." I said.

Lex looked at me and smiled. "Good work." She turned to Clay. "And we have SAMCRO and Tacoma with us?"

Clay nodded. "Whatever you need." Clay said.

"Good. Can you give me and Bells a moment?" She asked. Clay nodded. He and Jax stood up and walked out.

I sat back in my chair and looked at Lex. "What's up? You look worried." I said.

Lex POV

I let out a sigh, standing up from my chair and walking to the window. "I need a new VP and I have a side job for you." I said.

"What happened?" Bells asked me.

"Lexi has been feeding information to Jane." I said.

I turned and looked at Bells. "You want me to take her out?" She asked me and I nodded. "Okay, what's her location?"

"She's still in Nevada." I said. Bells nodded. "Do you need back up?" I asked.

"I'll probably take Hap with me if Clay doesn't need him, while you, Clay and Jax get everything ready to head to meet with Tacoma." Bells said.

"Sounds good." I said. Bells smiled at me. "When this is done, I want you as my VP." I told her.

Bells nodded. "Can I think about it?" She asked me.

"Sure. Think about it…Talk to Hap about it." I said.

"Thanks." Bells said walking out of the room.

Bella POV

When I walked out of the chapel, I made a beeline for Hap's room. When I walked in, I walked to the closet and grabbed my duffel. I started digging through it, looking for my outfit. I pulled out my black leather pants, my black long sleeve shirt, my leather jacket and my black boots. I was about to change when I looked up and saw Hap. "Going somewhere?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I have to go to Nevada…tonight." I said. He nodded.

"Need back up?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. "I would. Clay won't need you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. He's getting things ready with Lex and Jax." Hap said.

I nodded. "Okay. I just have to change." I said. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed. When I walked out of the bathroom, I sat on the edge of the bed and put my boots on.

"What's the job?" He asked.

"Lex's VP. She's been feeding information to Jane." I said. Hap nodded. I put my leather jacket on and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "You ready?" I asked him and he nodded. "Alright, let's go." I said. We headed out into the bar room, and Lex stopped me.

"You know the drill." Lex said.

I nodded. "I know. You want a finger or a toe this time?" I asked.

Lex looked like she was thinking for a minute. "I think a toe sounds good this time." Lex said.

"You got it." I said, walking past her with Hap following me. I walked over to my car and opened my trunk. I opened the hidden compartment in my trunk and grabbed the silencer for my pistol.

"Wow. Your prepared." Hap said.

I smirked at him. "Always." I said, shutting my trunk and walking over to my driver's door.

"We're taking your cage?" Hap asked me.

"Yeah. Less suspicious that way." I said. Hap nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat. I got into the driver's side and pulled out of the lot.

After about ten minutes of being on the road, I figured now would be a good time for Hap and I to talk about things. "So… have you thought anymore about our conversation earlier?" I asked him.

"You really want to go back?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. Lex has asked me to go back as her VP." I said.

I glanced over at Hap and he nodded. "I briefly talked to Clay. I asked him about a transfer back to Tacoma." Hap said, and I raised an eyebrow. "He said that he'd hate to lose me but that he understands that we're trying to work out a compromise."

"That's one way to look at it." I said.

"If this is what you really want to do, then I'll go back to Tacoma. I just don't want to be away from you anymore." Hap said.

I stopped at a red light. I looked at Hap. "You mean it? You'll go back with me?" I asked him. He nodded. "You don't know how much that means to me." I told him, leaning over my center console and kissing him.

"I know." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jax POV

Clay and I were helping Lex get things organized and ready for the trip up to Tacoma. She was in the chapel looking at the intel when I stopped in the doorway. "She's good at what she does." Lex said.

"I believe it. Hap taught her most of what she knows." I said.

Lex turned around and leaned against the table. "She speaks highly of you." Lex said. _This surprised me. Don't get me wrong, Bells and I had always gotten along but she was always more of a free-spirit._ "She hated not telling you what she was up to in Forks."

"She's my sister, I worry about her." I said.

"That's understandable. I've asked her to be my VP." Lex said, waiting for me to say something.

"You asking for her to get killed? I may not know a lot about your club, but I know what it's like to wear that VP tab. I know the weight that it holds." I said.

Lex looked over at me and smirked. "Bells said that you're a pretty good fighter." She said.

I smirked back. "I can hold my own." I said. I walked closer to her. "What about you?"

She leaned closer to me. "I'm better in the bedroom than I am in a fight, but I can hold my own." She said. She leaned back. "I need a drink." She said walking around me out to the bar room.

Bella POV

I pulled into the driveway of the address that Lex gave me. Hap and I got out of the car and I walked to my trunk. I opened it and grabbed the duffel bag that was waiting for me. I closed the trunk back. I looked at Hap. "I need you to take the back side of the house. I don't think that she'll run but just in case." I said.

He nodded. "Be careful." He said.

"Always." I said. Hap took off to the back side of the house. I made my way up the porch. I opened the front door and walked inside. I walked into the living room and saw Lexi sitting there.

She looked up at me. "I wondered when Lex would send you." Lexi said.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Money. Jane offered me money and a place in her ranks if I did it." She said.

I sat the bag down in the door way and walked into the living room and sat on the couch opposite of her. I pulled my gun out of the back of my pants. "You know that she would have killed you in the end." I said.

"How pissed is Lex?"

"I think that she's more hurt than anything. She feels betrayed." I said and Lexi nodded. "How do you want to do this?" I asked her.

"We can go out back." She said and I nodded. We stood up and headed towards the back door. I grabbed the duffel on the way out. We walked past Hap and he started following us. When we got to the edge of the woods, we stopped. She took off her kutte and handed it to me. I passed it back to Hap. "Tell Lex I'm sorry, okay?" She said and I nodded.

I had my pistol in my hand. "You know this one's hard for me, right?" I said to Lexi.

"I know. But you'll do it because your President asked you and you love your club." Lexi told me, hugging me one last time. "Stand by Lex and protect her. She looks to you." I nodded. She backed away from me. "Okay… I'm ready." She said.

"Lexi, the club has decided that because of your betrayal that your life is over." I said.

"It's okay, Bells. Just breathe." She said.

I pulled the trigger. I stood there and watched her fall to the ground. I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. A few seconds later, I felt Hap's hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah let's just get this done." I said. I grabbed my bag from him and reached inside for my pliers and the small box. I got on the ground taking one of her boots and pulling her sock off. I had my black gloves on, so I grabbed my pliers and I cut her big toe off sticking it in the small box. I handed Hap the box and he stuck it in my bag.

Forty-five minutes later, Hap and I are walking back to my car. I opened the trunk and stuck the bag in my trunk. I tossed her kutte in as well. I closed my trunk and looked at Hap. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded. We climbed back in my car and headed back to Charming.

Gemma POV

I was sitting at a table drinking a glass of whiskey, when Lex walked up and sat across from me. "You must be Gemma." She said.

"I am." I said, sitting my glass on the table.

"Bells says that you're the one that taught her how to take care of everyone."

I nodded. "I did. Does she talk about everyone here a lot?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "She does. When I first recruited her, I was hesitant. I wasn't sure if she had what it took, but then she started telling me about everything that everyone here had taught her…. And the next thing I knew, she'd gained us the reputation of being the assassin club."

"She did that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Gemma, she's good. She takes care of everyone and she protects her club all at the same time." She said.

"Her father was like that." I said, thinking about how loyal JT was.

"I've heard a lot about him. Not just through Bells but other clubs throughout the years. Our club is close with Indian Hills." She said.

If they were close with Indian Hills, then that meant that she knew Jury. I just nodded at her. "I just worry about her getting hurt." I said.

"I get that. My mom worries too. But she's good at what she does. The only reason that she got hurt so bad was because her cover got blown." Lex said, before she stood up.

"Lex." I said causing her to turn around. "Thanks."

Bella POV

When Hap and I got back to the clubhouse, I grabbed Lexi's kutte and the small box, shutting my trunk. I turned around and Hap was standing right in front of me. He was staring at me. "I'm okay Hap." I said.

"You know, I've been doing this a long time. It's one thing when it's a stranger… it's a whole other when it's a member that betrayed the club." He said.

"I have to get this to Lex." I said, walking around him. When I walked into the clubhouse everyone was staring at me. I walked over to Lex. "It's done." I said, handing her Lexi's kutte and the small box. Lex nodded at me. "I'm going to shower and then I'll be back." I said turning and heading toward Hap's room.

When I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me. _Lexi had been my friend. She had been my sponsor when I first joined the club. I knew that Lex felt betrayed by Lexi, but for me it was more than that. I felt like she betrayed that bond that we had throughout the whole club…we were a sisterhood._ When I walked out of the bathroom, Hap was sitting on the bed. "Hap, I told you I'm fine." I said.

"I know. But you seemed kind of off." He said.

"I reconsidering going back." I said. Hap raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not quitting the club, I'm just thinking about telling Lex that I need a break. I think I'm gonna tell her that if she needs me for a job that I'll be there, but I need a break from Forks." I said.

"That what you really want?" He asked me.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Hap said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him.

"I love you Hap."

"I love you too, Bells."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay so I felt like I was missing something for one of my stories so I started rewatching SOA. And I have come to the conclusion that I like season 1 Gemma the best. Yeah she was two faced back then but not nearly as bad. And did anyone else notice that Opie's hair was short then? Anybody watch Mayans MC?

Chapter 8

Jax POV

Clay and I were helping Lex get things organized and ready for the trip up to Tacoma. She was in the chapel looking at the intel when I stopped in the doorway. "She's good at what she does." Lex said.

"I believe it. Hap taught her most of what she knows." I said.

Lex turned around and leaned against the table. "She speaks highly of you." Lex said. _This surprised me. Don't get me wrong, Bells and I had always gotten along but she was always more of a free-spirit._ "She hated not telling you what she was up to in Forks."

"She's my sister, I worry about her." I said.

"That's understandable. I've asked her to be my VP." Lex said, waiting for me to say something.

"You asking for her to get killed? I may not know a lot about your club, but I know what it's like to wear that VP tab. I know the weight that it holds." I said.

Lex looked over at me and smirked. "Bells said that you're a pretty good fighter." She said.

I smirked back. "I can hold my own." I said. I walked closer to her. "What about you?"

She leaned closer to me. "I'm better in the bedroom than I am in a fight, but I can hold my own." She said. She leaned back. "I need a drink." She said walking around me out to the bar room.

Bella POV

I pulled into the driveway of the address that Lex gave me. Hap and I got out of the car and I walked to my trunk. I opened it and grabbed the duffel bag that was waiting for me. I closed the trunk back. I looked at Hap. "I need you to take the back side of the house. I don't think that she'll run but just in case." I said.

He nodded. "Be careful." He said.

"Always." I said. Hap took off to the back side of the house. I made my way up the porch. I opened the front door and walked inside. I walked into the living room and saw Lexi sitting there.

She looked up at me. "I wondered when Lex would send you." Lexi said.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Money. Jane offered me money and a place in her ranks if I did it." She said.

I sat the bag down in the door way and walked into the living room and sat on the couch opposite of her. I pulled my gun out of the back of my pants. "You know that she would have killed you in the end." I said.

"How pissed is Lex?"

"I think that she's more hurt than anything. She feels betrayed." I said and Lexi nodded. "How do you want to do this?" I asked her.

"We can go out back." She said and I nodded. We stood up and headed towards the back door. I grabbed the duffel on the way out. We walked past Hap and he started following us. When we got to the edge of the woods, we stopped. She took off her kutte and handed it to me. I passed it back to Hap. "Tell Lex I'm sorry, okay?" She said and I nodded.

I had my pistol in my hand. "You know this one's hard for me, right?" I said to Lexi.

"I know. But you'll do it because your President asked you and you love your club." Lexi told me, hugging me one last time. "Stand by Lex and protect her. She looks to you." I nodded. She backed away from me. "Okay… I'm ready." She said.

"Lexi, the club has decided that because of your betrayal that your life is over." I said.

"It's okay, Bells. Just breathe." She said.

I pulled the trigger. I stood there and watched her fall to the ground. I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. A few seconds later, I felt Hap's hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah let's just get this done." I said. I grabbed my bag from him and reached inside for my pliers and the small box. I got on the ground taking one of her boots and pulling her sock off. I had my black gloves on, so I grabbed my pliers and I cut her big toe off sticking it in the small box. I handed Hap the box and he stuck it in my bag.

Forty-five minutes later, Hap and I are walking back to my car. I opened the trunk and stuck the bag in my trunk. I tossed her kutte in as well. I closed my trunk and looked at Hap. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded. We climbed back in my car and headed back to Charming.

Gemma POV

I was sitting at a table drinking a glass of whiskey, when Lex walked up and sat across from me. "You must be Gemma." She said.

"I am." I said, sitting my glass on the table.

"Bells says that you're the one that taught her how to take care of everyone."

I nodded. "I did. Does she talk about everyone here a lot?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "She does. When I first recruited her, I was hesitant. I wasn't sure if she had what it took, but then she started telling me about everything that everyone here had taught her…. And the next thing I knew, she'd gained us the reputation of being the assassin club."

"She did that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Gemma, she's good. She takes care of everyone and she protects her club all at the same time." She said.

"Her father was like that." I said, thinking about how loyal JT was.

"I've heard a lot about him. Not just through Bells but other clubs throughout the years. Our club is close with Indian Hills." She said.

If they were close with Indian Hills, then that meant that she knew Jury. I just nodded at her. "I just worry about her getting hurt." I said.

"I get that. My mom worries too. But she's good at what she does. The only reason that she got hurt so bad was because her cover got blown." Lex said, before she stood up.

"Lex." I said causing her to turn around. "Thanks."

Bella POV

When Hap and I got back to the clubhouse, I grabbed Lexi's kutte and the small box, shutting my trunk. I turned around and Hap was standing right in front of me. He was staring at me. "I'm okay Hap." I said.

"You know, I've been doing this a long time. It's one thing when it's a stranger… it's a whole other when it's a member that betrayed the club." He said.

"I have to get this to Lex." I said, walking around him. When I walked into the clubhouse everyone was staring at me. I walked over to Lex. "It's done." I said, handing her Lexi's kutte and the small box. Lex nodded at me. "I'm going to shower and then I'll be back." I said turning and heading toward Hap's room.

When I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me. _Lexi had been my friend. She had been my sponsor when I first joined the club. I knew that Lex felt betrayed by Lexi, but for me it was more than that. I felt like she betrayed that bond that we had throughout the whole club…we were a sisterhood._ When I walked out of the bathroom, Hap was sitting on the bed. "Hap, I told you I'm fine." I said.

"I know. But you seemed kind of off." He said.

"I reconsidering going back." I said. Hap raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not quitting the club, I'm just thinking about telling Lex that I need a break. I think I'm gonna tell her that if she needs me for a job that I'll be there, Chapter 9

Bella POV

When Hap and I walked back out to the bar room, I walked over to the bar and got myself a glass of whiskey and a shot of tequila. I was sitting at the bar when Lex walked over. "You okay? I know that one had to be hard for you." Lex said.

"It was but I'll be okay." I said. I threw back my shot of tequila and chased it with my whiskey. I turned to Lex. "I can't be VP." I said.

Lex nodded. "Can I ask why?"

I let out a sigh. "Lex, after we handle this shit with the Italians… I need to take a step back for a while." I said. Lex nodded. "I'll still be there when you need me… I'll just be doing it from here." I told her.

Lex put her hand on my shoulder as Half-sack poured me another shot of tequila. "Bells, you've been loyal to this club since day one. When you first joined, I was concerned. You had so much anger. I know that you were angry at your family for sending you to Forks, but somehow… you channeled that anger and you have help me make the club into what it is today." Lex said taking a drink of her beer. "If this is what you feel that you need to do… then I have your back and you'll always have a place in the club."

"Thanks, Lex." I said, throwing back my shot.

A couple hours later, I realized that I hadn't see Hap for a while. I grabbed a couple of beers from the bar and I headed toward the dorms to see if I could find him. When I got to his dorm, the door was cracked. I pushed the door open and saw him sitting at the desk. "Hey handsome." I said.

He looked up at me. "Hey beautiful." He said.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. I walked over and sat the beers on the desk. I plopped myself down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You hiding?" I asked him.

"Nah. Just not really in the mood to party." Hap said.

I nodded. "I talked to Lex." Hap raised an eyebrow at me. "She's cool with everything. Told me I'd always have a spot at the table." I told him.

"That's cool." Hap said.

Something seemed off about him. "What's up with you?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "After this shit in Forks, your gonna come back and really be home for good?" He asked me.

I leaned my head down and kissed him. "Yes, baby. After we deal with the Italians, I'm coming back here. The only time I'll have to leave is if Lex needs me for a job." I told him.

"Good. It'll be nice to have you home." He said, leaning up and kissing me.

The next morning, we were up and loading up the vans to head to Tacoma that night. Ma was working in the office and a bunch of the guys were working in the garage. I was wearing blue jeans, a SAMCRO tank top, and my riding boot with my kutte. I walked out to the parking and I see a familiar car sitting on the street just outside the gate. I stopped in front of the office and checked out the car. "Jax!" I yelled, knowing that my brother was in the garage.

He came walking out and stood beside me. "Hey, what's up?" He asked me.

"How long's that car been sitting there?" I asked me.

He looked over at the car. "I'm not sure. Why?" He asked me.

I looked over at the picnic table and saw Lex and Misty. "Lex!" I yelled across the parking lot. She looked up at me and I waved her and Misty over. They walked towards me.

"What's up?" They asked me at the same time.

"You see that car over there?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"That car look familiar to you." I said.

Edward POV

When Jasper and I got to Charming, we set out to find the Auto Repair shop that Alice said that Bella was most likely at. I found the shop but there was a gate surrounding the shop. There was a building to the side that said Sons of Anarchy on it. _Fuck. She was connected to these assholes. This might prove harder than I originally thought._ Jasper and I would watch the building till I knew for sure that Bella was here.

There were several guys working in the garage. I was watching. There were a couple girls sitting on the picnic table. That's when I saw her. She walked out of the clubhouse heading towards the garage. "Jas, look there she is." I said as she stopped in front of the garage. She looked over toward us.

"How do you wanna handle it?" Jasper asked me.

"Let's go." I said as a guy and two girls joined her.

"You know that this might not end the way that you want it." He said.

"We gotta try. If I don't bring her back Jane's gonna kill me after she lets Alec torture me." I said.

We got out of the car and walked across the parking lot toward them.

Bella POV

"Jax, grab some of the guys… Hap included." I said.

"You got it." He said walking back into the garage.

Lex, Misty and I slowly started walking toward Edward and Jasper. "What are you doing here?" I asked stopping in the middle of the parking lot.

"Just a little friendly conversation." Edward said. "You can tell your guard dogs that there's nothing to worry about."

I turned around and noticed that half of SAMCRO was standing behind us. I turned back to face Edward. "I think my guard dogs are where they need to be. What do you want?" I said.

"Jane wants a meet." He said.

"Who?" I asked. I was good at my job. I knew who Jane was but that didn't mean that I was gonna tell him that. "I don't think that I know a Jane. "Lex, Mis, do you know a Jane?"

They both shook their heads. "It's not ringing any bells." Misty said.

"Look don't play dumb. You guys are known throughout Washington. We know who you are. Jane wants a sit down." Jasper said.

I took a couple steps forward with Lex and Misty on my flanks. "Look here, I don't bow down to a bunch of Vampire looking wannabes. You need to get out of here, before you give me a reason to put a bullet between your eyes." I said.

They stood there and stared at me. "I think their testing you, Bells."

They stood there for another moment. "Fine, we're going. But this isn't over." Edward said backing up.

"Oh, I look forward to it." I said.

When they were out of the parking lot, Lex turned to me. "What do you think?" She asked me.

"I think we need to move up our timetable." I said.

"You heard her boys! Load em up!" I heard Clay yell behind me.

but I need a break from Forks." I said.

"That what you really want?" He asked me.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Hap said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him.

"I love you Hap."

"I love you too, Bells."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, this chapter is a little shorter. I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews you guys are posting. I always love reading them.

Chapter 10

Jax POV

Clay had the guys loading up. I looked over to the picnic table in front of the clubhouse and saw Bells sitting there smoking. I walked over to her and sat beside her lighting my own cigarette. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said.

"Was that the guy?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. And the other guy was one of his friends that was there that night." She said.

I nodded. "You know that Hap's gonna have fun torturing these guys, right?"

Bells laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. The night I got back, he was talking in his sleep about all the different ways that he was going to torture them." She told me.

"How you dealing with all this?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Ready for it to be done with. Ready to get to Bridget and finish organizing my plan to take these guys down." She said.

I nodded. "Just remember… we got your back." I told her.

She turned and looked at me for the first time since I'd sat down. "Thanks Jax."

"Let's ride." We heard Clay yell.

Bella POV

I took off towards Hap's bike. I was taking my car so that Bridget could ride with me from SAMTAC to Forks. When I got to his bike, he smiled at me. "Ride safe." I said.

"You too." He said. I leaned in and kissed him before heading to my car. Rough Riderz were following SAMCRO to SAMTAC then when we headed to Forks, SAMCRO and SAMTAC would follow us. SAMCRO pulled out of the parking lot, then me, then the Rough Riderz bikes, then Misty in the van.

It was a long drive to SAMTAC, but it would give me the chance to clear my head before getting there. Once we got on the highway, I decided that it would be the perfect time to call Bridget. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring. "Girl, I was starting to get worried." She said.

"Sorry been a little crazy." I said.

"It's all good. I expected Lexi to call and check up on me." She said.

 _Shit_. "B, there's a reason for that." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Lexi betrayed the club." I told her.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"It was tough. I won't lie. Hap made me realize that it's easier when it's a stranger but when it's a member of your club that… that the shit can rip you apart." I told her.

"He's right. Lex's job is tough because she's the Prez. Your job's tough because you're the club hitman… hit-woman so to speak." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Your right. Anyway, the reason for my call. Edward and Jasper made an appearance in Charming. We had to move up our timetable." I told her.

"Shit. Okay, so you guys are headed here?" She asked.

"Yeah. Should be there by morning." I told her.

"Alright. I'll let SAMTAC know. Ride safe."

"Stay safe." I said and hung up.

Edward POV

 _This was not good. Jane was going to be pissed. Not to mention the fact that the Rough Riderz seemed to have the back up of SAMCRO. Jane definitely won't like that. I had to figure out a way to get Bella away from everyone._

Jasper was on the phone with Alice. He hung up from his phone call and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"We got a problem?"

"What kind of problem?"

"Bella's got an old man kind of problem."

 _Fuck._ By the look on Jasper's face I could tell that there was more. "Let me guess there's more." I said and Jasper nodded. "What is it?"

"The guy's name is Happy Lowman. His nickname is the Tacoma Killer." He said.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ "She would find someone that's just as crazy as she is." I said.

"How are we gonna get her away from them?" Jasper asked me.

"I have no fucking clue." I said.

A/n: Okay there's chapter 10. Looks like SAMCRO and the Rough Riderz are headed to SAMTAC…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! In case you didn't see my note in House of the Rising Son, I'm just getting back into my writing. Last week my daughter was diagnosed with migraines and then this week I ended up in the emergency room. I woke up and the left side of my face was swollen from an abcessed tooth that I have and I also have another Staph infection on my leg. For those that don't know, I got a really bad staph infection back in August. I thought that I was gonna have to be hospitalized because it was so bad then. Fortunately, the one this time isn't as bad but it still hurts. It's been hard to do anything. It hurts to sit, lay and walk. Definitely been grateful to my family and my boyfriend this week for all the help. Anywho, moving on. I searched all over the internet tonight to find the name of the SAMTAC VP. Couldn't find it. Apparently they never used his name in the show. So, I had to make one up. He's in this chapter. Also what do you guys think of a Jax/Lex pairing? Let me know.

Chapter 11

Bridget POV

When I got off the phone with Bells, I looked for Kozik. He was standing with Lee and a couple other guys. I walked over to them. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, Bells just called and said that their headed this way. Should be here by morning, she said." I told them.

"Thanks, Bridget. Since we're not having church till, they get here, you can set up whatever you need to in there." Lee said.

"Thanks, preciate it." I said, walking back to the room that I had been sharing with Kozik. Ever since I had arrived at the Tacoma clubhouse, I had been waking up from nightmares. The shit with the Italians had been fucking with my head. I grabbed my laptop and the pictures that I had printed off. I made my way back to the chapel, to set up and make sure that I had everything ready for when they got here. I had just set everything down on the table when I felt a pair of hands on my hips.

"You okay?" Kozik asked me.

I nodded, turning around. "Bells told me something else when she called." I told him. He nodded. "Lexi betrayed the club. She's dead." I said.

"Damn, you okay?" He asked me pulling me into his arms.

"I think so. I just can't believe that she would betray the club … and for what? An Italian bitch who had some hang arounds beat the crap out of my cousin and rape her?" I said.

Kozik lifted my chin with one of his fingers. "Look, Bells is tough. Hell, she's got Hap as her old man… she has to be." Kozik said. I nodded. "When this is all done… I wanna talk about you and me." He said. I nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

 _In the short time that I had been at the Tacoma clubhouse, Kozik and I had grown close. Of course, we knew each other from the times that Bells, and I had come down for parties, it was just that me being here the last couple of days we had grown closer. Part of me wondered if Kozik and I even had a future._

Bella POV

When we pulled into the parking lot at the Tacoma clubhouse, I sat in my car for a minute to take a breather. Now that we were here, I suddenly felt overwhelmed. When I climbed out of my car, Hap was walking up to me. "You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, just ready to get this over with." I said.

"That's understandable. Let's go check on Bridget." He said and I nodded, noticing that everyone else was making their way into the clubhouse.

When we walked into the clubhouse, Bridget approached me and pulled me into a hug. "Hey." I said when she let me go.

"Hey." She said with a small smile. Lee and Trevor led me, Lex, Bridget, Clay and Jax into their chapel. The 7 of us sat at the table going over our plan that we would put into effect the next day. Once we were done and everyone knew what was going to happen, Bridget and I grabbed a couple beers and found ourselves sitting outside. "You okay with this plan?" She asked me.

I took a drink of my beer and nodded. "Yeah, I'm the only one that can do it. I need to do it." I said.

I looked over at Bridget and she nodded. "How'd Aunt Gem take the news of you not only being a biker but being the club enforcer as well?" She asked.

I laughed. "Not as good as when she found out that I had Hap's crow." I said.

"I'm sure. That's a big deal… an even bigger deal when you're an all-girl club." She said.

 _Yep. Now I had to tell Bridget my plan for when this was all done._ "Listen, I gotta tell you something." I said and she nodded. "When this is all done… I'm going back home to Charming, with Hap." I told her.

"I kinda figured that you would. I mean, you never wanted to leave him." She said. She was right. I didn't.

"You're not mad?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I've been thinking about taking a step back myself."

"Really?" She nodded. "What changed?"

"Kozik. Since I've been here, we've been getting close. This is the first night that he's let me out of his sight." She said.

"Can't say that I saw it coming. Kozik's a good guy though." I told her.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too, Cuz."


End file.
